The field of the invention is self-adjusting, fabric-covered sweat bands for a hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,734 teaches a low cost sweat band which is formed of an elastic fabric core of a length to resiliently encircle the head and a low strength, highly absorbent paper fabric cover of excess length which is gathered into a cushioning, absorbent pad by stitching onto the elastic fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,116 teaches a sweat band which has a first component for absorbing copious quantities of perspiration from a user's skin and a second component for holding the first component against that part of the user's body from which perspiration is to be adsorbed. The moisture absorbing component has a core of moisture absorbent material covered with a soft, pliable material which will be comfortable to the user and will efficiently promote the absorption of moisture from the user's skin and the transfer of that moisture to the absorbent core. The second component of the sweat band includes an elongated, elastically extensible member with the ends thereof fixed to opposite ends of the first sweat band component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,157 teaches a ventilated hat which has an adjusting band. The adjusting band is preferably formed as a moisture absorbent sweat band and extends along the inside of the primary band structure of the hat, in spaced relation thereto to allow circulation of air upwardly and downwardly through a gap between the two bands. At least one and preferably both of the ends of the adjusting band are connected to the primary band structure for relative longitudinal adjusting movement in a relation varying the effective size of the hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,519 teaches a head band which includes an absorbent material and an elastic material. The head band encircles the head of the user and absorbs sweat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,210 teaches a quick-change sweat band which is designed to be comfortable. The quick-change sweat band is attached to the existing sweat band manufactured in a cap or other head-wear. Primarily, it consists of a loop pile fastener adhered permanently to the existing sweat band, and a hook pile fastener is similarly secured to an absorbent band for engagement with the loop pile fastener. The combination of the hook pile fastener and the pad are quickly removed for replacement and washing when needed, and prevents odors from perspiration in the cap visor and the existing sweat band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,504 teaches a liner for head coverings including helmets, hats and caps which has a body with a central section and tapered end sections. The body includes absorbing material and is releasably secured to the head covering for easy replacement. The liners are typically disposable and may be formed with a core of thermoplastic containing other fibers sandwiched between facing and backing sheets. The edges and transverse section of the body may be densified.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,210 teaches a disposable sweat liner for a safety hat which provides comfort and safety. The disposable sweat liner is composed of layers of absorbent padding which is covered on the top and bottom with fabric. A pressure-sensitive adhesive tab attaches the disposable sweat liner to the safety hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,126 teaches a disposable liner which is to be placed inside a head covering so as to be in direct contact with a wearer's forehead. The disposable liner is formed of an absorbent material such as terry cloth which has a pressure-sensitive adhesive on one side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,196 teaches a cap which has a cover, a bill, a two-part adjustable band with standard adjustment apertures and fittings and a liner. The liner is attached to the base of the cover by the complementary fastners which are sold and marketed under trademark "VELCRO."